A Heart Is For Love
by Griffinmon
Summary: BlackWargreymon learns what a heart is for, and Miyako and Iori learn they like each other. Miyori ish . Rewritten for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!


A Heart is for Love 

A/N:  Rewrite! There were… _complications_ with the first version (read: it sucked). Anyway, it's not fluffy, not romantic, not mushy- just cute… -ish. I've changed almost none of the original dialogue, so those who've read first version shouldn't worry.

Disclaimer?:  I own none of the Digimon characters, however much I'd like to. If I did own them, there'd be a hell of a lot more fondling going on.

Summary?:  BlackWarGreymon learns what a heart is for, and Miyako and Iori learn they like each other. Rewritten for your reading pleasure! Enjoy.

Any Notes?: Uh, yes. For those who care (and for those that don't), you will NEVER see Shakkoumon in _any_ of my fics. The reason? I consider it to be the **ULTIMATE QUINTESSENCE OF ALL THINGS EVIL** (in those exact words and bolding). Don't ask, thank you, and have a nice day.

~*~*~

            "Do I have a heart at all? Or is it just my imagination...?" BlackWarGreymon thought, flying low over the Digital landscape. So many questions raced through his mind that it seemed near impossible to answer them all. He continued to soar, but veered suddenly when he sensed a potent energy force.

            "A Holy Stone... Where is it!?" He began to swerve throughout the land, searching for the stone that he was convinced would bring forth his opponent.

~*~

            "Iori! We're going to the Digital World today, right?" chimed Miyako, a lavender haired girl with extremely large glasses, as she hopped down the school stairs. The boy she spoke to merely nodded, waiting for her to catch up with him. His mysterious emerald eyes seemed too large for his face, reflecting a sort of concern as they made their way to the computer room. There, they met up with Takeru and Hikari; Daisuke, of course, was late again.

            "I'm here! Don't go without me!!" came Daisuke's sudden cry as he skidded into the room.

            Takeru withheld his smile, whispering to the others, "Heaven forbid."

            Daisuke blinked curiously, noticing the grins of his teammates, "What's so funny?"

~*~

            BlackWarGreymon landed heavily, releasing a wave of flame from his body, charring the ground his stood on. The energy pattern grew ever stronger, and he knew he was getting close.

            "WHERE IS IT?" the Digimon bellowed, for all the Digital World to hear. "I can feel it! I know it's _here_!"

            A rock shattered, the earth cracked—BlackWarGreymon would let nothing stand between him and the Stone.

~*~

            The chosen children had finally realized and were now exploring the wilderness, looking for the dark one, BlackWarGreymon.

            Daisuke slowly shook his head, staring in awe at the amount of wreckage. He turned to Hikari, "Where is he?"

            Hikari checked the D-Terminal. "... He's heading north," she answered finally.

            "Then that's where we're going! Everybody! Evolve!" Daisuke yelled, jamming his D-3 into the air.

            "Hawkmon, evolve! Aquilamon!" The bird Digimon yelled, transforming. Miyako flashed a victory sign and jumped hyperly onto the scarlet eagle's back.

            "Digimental Up!" Hikari and Takeru chimed together— Pegusmon and Nefertimon soon joined them at their sides.

            "Vmon, evolve! XVmon!" The little dragon Digimon called, becoming bigger. Daisuke hurriedly scrambled on his back; secretly, he prayed that he wouldn't fall off today.

            "Digimental Up!" Iori yelled at last. His Digimon, Armadimon, used the mental of Knowledge, to evolve into Digmon. Iori clambered on the insect's back and held on. They set off, following BlackWarGreymon's trail of ruin.

~*~

            "GAIA FORCE!" The fireball left a crater in the terrain. BlackWarGreymon knew he was getting closer—the energy clarified steadily the nearer he came. Another fireball made gravel and dust rain down like a waterfall.

            He felt a new energy pattern approaching. BlackWarGreymon turned, watching the tiny silhouettes of the Chosen Children in the distance. He felt a surge of hatred, the purpose he had been programmed for resurfacing for that brief moment. The feeling was pushed back as the image of the flower consumed his memory.

            BlackWarGreymon turned back to his course, flying on.

~*~

            The Chosen took to the air, but Iori began to fall back as Digmon lost speed trying to run around the craters in the ground.

            Miyako was the first to notice Iori trailing. "...Hey, guys!" she called to the rest of the children in front of her. They turned and she pointed to Iori straggling behind, riding on Digmon.

            Iori looked on ahead of him, at the others. He became aware of Miyako pointing to him, and the first thing that went through his mind was '_They're talking about me_,' but what about?

            "Iori!" the boy glanced up to see who called his name— Miyako. "We could go faster if we fly!" she called to him.

            "Well, I'm sorry! Digmon can't fly!" he shouted in reply.

            Miyako gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, "Aquilamon can hold one more! Come on! We can go faster!"

            "Pegusmon and I can take Armadimon!" Takeru spoke up. Iori let out a sigh, knowing they were right, and nodded his consent. Digmon de-evolved to Armadimon and climbed up with Takeru on Pegusmon. Iori took his seat in front of Miyako, since he was shorter, on Aquilamon. The group then started off again, at a faster pace, for they no longer had to worry about someone falling behind.

~*~

            "Closer… _closer_… it's here, I feel it… I'm getting closer..." BlackWarGreymon murmured to himself over and over, scanning the landscape in search of the stone.

            "There he is!" came the familiar yell, quite close behind him. He turned, seeing once again the children that never gave up.

            "You again," he growled. "_Will you never learn_?"

            "Aquilamon! You need to Jogress Evolve!" Miyako shouted to the scarlet eagle she rode on. Aquilamon, in reply, dived abruptly, pulling up just before they hit the ground. The bird flew low, only a few feet above the ground, soaring toward BlackWarGreymon.

            Aquilamon slowed, and Miyako wrapped her arms around Iori's waist. A little light clicked on in the back of Iori's mind, and he realized immediately what she was about to do. "Miyako-! Wait, don't--" His words came out a few seconds too late— Miyako had already jumped from Aquilamon's back, hanging on to Iori, and they were now tumbling along the ground.

            Miyako held on tightly to Iori, as if protecting him, as they rolled to a stop in the grass. Iori opened his eyes slowly, half expecting to be dead. Instead, he was quite alive, his head resting on Miyako's stomach, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

            His current position made him blush bright crimson. Miyako had her right arm around his smaller body, her left hand holding his head to her stomach; her eyes were clenched tightly shut.

            After a moment or so, she opened one eye, and looked down at the smaller boy. "You're blushing." She teased, in a singsong voice, and made his blush intensify.

            "Are you insane?" he murmured, trying to slow his racing heart, but found that in his current position, it was not possible.

            "Yes." She answered him, a grin on her dirt-smudged face. She levered herself up to sit on her knees, finding the process difficult with Iori still hugging her. "You can let go any time," she chuckled; his face reddened again.

            "Can't move…" he whispered, noticing it to be more than true.

            "Aquilamon! Tailmon! Jogress Evolve! …Silphymon!" The Digimon combined, hovering in the air as one, waiting for the command to attack.

            "Our turn! Go for it, XVmon!" Daisuke yelled, holding up his D-3.

            "I can't!" The dragon shrugged, "Stingmon isn't here!" Daisuke face-faulted.

            "Iori!! It's our t-" Takeru stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring in horror.

            BlackWarGreymon stood towering near Miyako and Iori, too close to attack without serious consequences. The dimming afternoon sun cast a dark shadow over the two as the virus Digimon examined them, saying nothing at all. The ground vibrated violently with each step BlackWarGreymon took.

            "Miyako! Iori!! Get out of there!" Hikari screamed at them from behind the safety of a rock.

            Miyako turned, gazed up at the black Digimon that was slowly coming toward them. She felt her stomach clench as fear shot through her system. "I-Iori! Iori, l-let go!! We have to get out of here!" Miyako hissed, gently shaking the boy's shoulder; fear in her voice grew with every step the closer the virus came.

"I c-can't move!" Iori blurted; he found he didn't want to pull away from the girl. _How can I be so selfish at a time like this?_ he thought.

            BlackWarGreymon stopped a mere few feet away from the two. He stared at them, motionless, for a long while. No one moved, none of the children's Digimon moved, they were all fearfully waiting to see what BlackWarGreymon would do. If they attacked him now, the logic went, he might attack Miyako and Iori first before turning to fight the others.

            The virus looked closely at the girl first. She had purple hair, large glasses, and a big mouth. Her dark amber eyes reflected complete and utter fear as she clung to the smaller one, and tears threatened to fall.

            The Digimon's sharp yellow eyes then shifted to the boy. He had short, brown hair; he seemed about half the size of the girl he hung on to, and breathed quite heavily, obviously scared stiff but trying not to show it. His deep, emerald eyes showed fear… and something else, but the virus couldn't figure out what.

            In the back of his mind, BlackWarGreymon _knew_ what else was reflected in the boy's eyes, but it was he being a virus type that he couldn't bring forth this idea. Somehow, something clicked—the thing he saw was love. He realized the feeling came from the heart, the Agumon had told him that, but was it really what a heart was for?

            "... Is _this_ what a heart is for?" he spoke out loud, shattering the long silence.

            "Wh-what?" Miyako's voice quavered.

            "Is this what a heart is for?" he repeated. "You have a heart. Tell me."

            Miyako blinked, searching the virus's armored face for something that would clarify what she was being asked. "I-I… don't understand…" she whimpered, unconsciously tightening her hold on Iori.

            "Where does love come from?" the Digimon probed, his voice showing a hint of impatience.

            "Th-the h-heart." Miyako couldn't hold it any longer, tears coursed down her cheeks.

            "Is that what a heart is for? _Love_?" BlackWarGreymon's voice rose, becoming more impatient by the minute. Miyako nodded slowly, allowing more tears to fall.

~*~

            The rest of the Chosen looked on from the protection of the giant rock. Everyone was tense; barely anyone dared to breathe. They were all afraid of what the Mega Digimon might do.

            "Why isn't he attacking?" Daisuke whispered finally; a round of shrugs ran through the children.

            "Don't jinx it, Dai'," Hikari murmured worriedly.

~*~

            _A heart is for love_, BlackWarGreymon thought. He gazed at the two through his helmet once again. The girl had her right arm around the boy's body while her left hand was placed on his head; the boy was still clinging to her, arms wrapped around her waist. Tears were flowing down the girl's cheeks, and the boy's eyes were brimming. He could hear the girl, through her quiet sobs, as she whispered to the boy: "I'll protect you… it'll be all right… don't worry…"

            It was a sad sight in the fierce golden eyes of the virus, and somewhere, deep inside, something tugged at him. BlackWarGreymon's vision blurred, and it surprised him— water was impairing his sharp eyes! The offending droplets rolled out the side of his helmet.

~*~

            "Wha-!? I-Is he? Is he..." Daisuke stumbled among the words, but Takeru got there before he did.

            "Is he _crying_?" Takeru whispered, pointing to the Digimon's face, to the tears rolling out of the metal helmet.

~*~

            "H-he's crying…" Iori breathed, in an awed voice; Miyako nodded slightly. BlackWarGreymon had also heard what the boy had said. _Crying?_

            The image of the flower he had seen came to mind. He gasped, "The flower… why do I remember it _now_?"

            "F-flower?" Miyako quietly repeated. More tears streamed down the Digimon's helmet. He threw back his armored head, let out an echoing war call— a sound so savage it made the children shiver. BlackWarGreymon jumped up and soared into the air, to somewhere quiet, a place he could think. Miyako and Iori remained where they sat, unable to move.

            The rest of the Chosen Children rushed from their protective rock to the frozen ones.

            "Are you guys okay?" Hikari asked worriedly.

            "What was _that_ about?" Daisuke inquired next.

            "Why was he crying?" Takeru then questioned.

            Miyako turned to them, Iori still clinging to her, both looking quite pale. "We're okay, just a little scared… I'm not sure what happened… and I don't know why he was crying, either…" She answered the three.

            Takeru stared at Iori, concerned.

            "You can let go now. The big mean Digimon is gone." Daisuke grinned. Iori blushed an interesting shade of red.

            Hikari frowned, whapping Daisuke upside the head. "Don't tease him!" she snapped harshly. Daisuke backed down, apologizing.

            "… What about the Holy Stone? He didn't _do_ anything…" Takeru realized.

            "We should come back tomorrow... it _is_ getting late..." Hikari checked her D-3, and then looked toward the setting sun. The Chosen all nodded their agreement.

            "I'm glad you're okay, Iori." Armadimon smiled, waddling up to the boy, who still clung to Miyako.

            "Uh, Iori…?" Miyako asked nervously, pointing to her waist. Iori blushed and tried to move his arms, and did so with much reluctance.

            "I'm sorry..." Iori murmured, after he had helped Miyako back up. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered, keeping his watering eyes to the ground. "I could have gotten us killed…"

            "But you didn't, so it's okay," Miyako smiled, pulling him close with one arm. "Enjoyed it while it lasted." She added in a whisper, and then bent over to give Iori a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed crimson and managed a small smile.

            "DigiPort, open!" Daisuke called to one of the many random televisions scattered throughout the world, and they were all sucked back into the real world.

~*~

            BlackWarGreymon stood on a far hill, thinking. _A heart is for love_… _so then, do I have a heart_? _Why do I always remember that flower_…? Questions that he couldn't answer kept flowing through his mind.

            A single tear rolled off his helmet into the grass...


End file.
